


Threesome

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...smut. No redeeming value</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the most explicit, dirty sex I ever wrote, and it's for a threesome even I can't believe. And no, it's not Diefenbaker.  
> 
> 
> * * *

“ _Uunngghhh_ \--” With a final sweat-slick push Fraser buried himself up to the balls again and thrust hard and deep and Ray saw stars and lights and his own death and resurrection. His orgasm yanked his mouth open and his neck tendons went wonky for a minute, jerking his head back sharply while he rode out the wave to the soundtrack of bells and whistles going off like a car alarm in his head. He started to come down and Fraser grunted and came in a hot rush inside him, and Ray's dick jumped again, and a second, unexpected spurt painted his belly.

“Hey, could you...”

The voice seemed to come from the end of a long tunnel but it sounded urgent anyway, and Ray blinked and came back to himself and reached again for the squat dick glistening and bobbing in front of him. “Sorry,” he said sincerely, his lips already sliding back to their former position, his mouth intent on the task. Fraser’s breath was hot against his back, one callused hand still clenching his hip, the other rubbing circles in the come on Ray’s stomach. Ten seconds more, fifteen, and there was another guttural grunt, this time in front of him. His hand registered the hairy balls in his hand contracting and he pulled back just in time to feel a hot jet stutter briefly against his chest.

“Wow.” The deep voice was shaky, but sounded genuinely impressed.

“Yeah, wow.” Ray smiled.

"Impressive," said Benton over Ray's shoulder.

“Always figured you guys pulled out all the stops.” A big sigh. “You both are something else, all right."

“Thank you kindly.” Fraser pulled out and Ray winced. A warm dribble of Fraser's come oozed out of his ass, but Ray didn't care. Clean up could wait. He sat back with a contented sigh and Fraser dragged him into a loose embrace.

A big thick finger traced through the cooling mess on Ray’s chest. “That is one talented mouth you have, Kowalski.”

“Thanks.” Something prickled in Ray’s memory. “Hey, Harding, I thought you said you couldn’t...”

“Yeah. First time since the sixties, Ray. Thanks. And what’s with ‘Harding,' Detective?”


End file.
